


What Needs to be Done

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Mentions of and references to homophobia, No Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, Wizards, anyway, i mean they're animals for most of it so dragon/hedgehog smut would be a bit awkward anyway, then again it is the most over the top size difference i've seen so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Harry continued walking in the direction he’d been headed before he found himself at a break in the woods. That...wasn’t right. Had he gotten turned around?“Where’s the sun?” Harry muttered to himself as he looked around. The entire world was in shadow and the sky covered in clouds.“Not going to be able to find the sun for the rest of the day, mate. I expect it to rain here shortly.” a high voice said, startling Harry. For the second time in ten minutes, Harry made a sound very unbefitting of a dragon as he careened towards the earth.This time he wasn’t sure he should bother getting up again.“You better watch yourself or you’ll end up killing someone. I’ve never met such a clumsy dragon.”Harry blinked and looked around.“Looking for me?”Harry looked directly below his head and sitting right beside his clawed foot was an incredibly sassy looking hedgehog.Or the one where Harry's a dragon, Louis' a hedgehog, and maybe if they come together with other new friends they can get the spells reversed.





	What Needs to be Done

**Author's Note:**

> HURRAYYYYY! It's here! This fantasy au has been brainstorming since November when the lovely [Emmu](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com) sent a photo of a wee little statue thing that showed a dragon and a tiny hedgehog being adorable together and captioned it, "...larry?" I joked around from there and now here we are. Thank you wordplay for blessing me with the opportunity to finally write it! Speaking of wordplay...
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Need". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/need/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.
> 
> Biggest thanks, as ever, to all the supportive lovelies who helped me believe people might read this crazy thing as well as to [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) for the amazing beta and Emmu for calling me out when parts were more choppy than they should be. I love you two always and forever. As always, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from "It Takes Two" from the Sondheim classic Into the Woods. Because I think I'm clever sometimes. This is also a work of fiction (obvs), so please don't share it with anyone in any way affiliated with the boys, etc. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Harry tripped over another root at the same time a tree branch slapped him in the head. It had been three days since he’d run into the Dark Wizard and therefore three days that he’d been like...this. 

Huffing out a sigh that he reigned in just in time to only expel some plumes of dark smoke, Harry looked down at himself. Greeny-blue scales and claws. A  _ tail. _ Large wings that he didn’t know how to control any better than the fire he accidentally breathed occasionally. He already had a hard enough time controlling his limbs and walking without tripping after his most recent growth spurt. As a dragon he was far worse.

He’d adjusted (mostly) to his eyesight. In a way, things looked sharper. More clear. But the colors definitely weren’t. Harry could pick out movement a lot easier, but once things went still it was harder for him to see them. 

Like a tree root.

Harry hit the ground hard and winced. Or, he thought he winced. He was somewhat curious what the facial expressions he made out of pure habit looked like on a dragon. That was something to worry about later when he was sure he hadn’t crushed any unsuspecting creatures in his fall.

Rocking his body in an attempt to get back onto his belly and off his side, he finally got the momentum to stand again. He gently shook his head before moving as carefully as he could. All he saw were pine needles and a few crushed leaves. Excellent.

Harry continued walking in the direction he’d been headed before he found himself at a break in the woods. That...wasn’t right. He was meant to continue north for at least another day before hitting the edge of the forest. Had he gotten turned around?

“Where’s the sun?” Harry muttered to himself as he looked around. The entire world was in shadow and the sky covered in clouds. 

“Not going to be able to find the sun for the rest of the day, mate. I expect it to rain here shortly.” a high voice said, startling Harry. For the second time in ten minutes, Harry made a sound very unbefitting of a dragon as he careened towards the earth.

This time he wasn’t sure he should bother getting up again.

“You better watch yourself or you’ll end up killing someone. I’ve never met such a clumsy dragon.”

Harry blinked and looked around.

“Looking for me?”

Harry looked directly below his head and sitting right beside his clawed hand -- foreleg? -- was an incredibly sassy looking hedgehog. He didn’t know hedgehogs could even look sassy, but this one definitely could.

“Can you understand me?” Harry asked. 

He hadn’t found anyone he could approach and try speaking to since he’d been turned. Then again, he was far more afraid of them fearing him and sending warriors after him than not being understood, so he felt his avoidance of populated areas was warranted.

“Course I can. I’m human like you.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in surprise. “How did you know I was human?”

The hedgehog began slowly climbing up Harry’s leg, legs sprawling everywhere when the scales didn’t give him much purchase.

“Any true dragon would move with much more ease and quiet, naturally. Now, can you help me up to your shoulder instead of making me do this myself?”

Harry lifted his leg slowly so the hedgehog wouldn’t lose his balance. Once he was situated on Harry’s shoulder, the hedgehog settled with his legs tucked underneath himself and looked back up with what could only be a smile.

“Thanks! I’m Louis, by the way. Been a hedgehog for just over a week. Much slower going for a hedgehog on the ground than a dragon, so I hope you don’t mind me joining you. I assume you’re also looking for the White Witch?”

Harry was bewildered. He was used to being alone as his work was often quite solitary. Having all human contact cut off for three days on top of that made him feel a bit overwhelmed with this chatty animal.

“You talk a lot, did anyone ever tell you?” 

“Quite often,” Louis quickly answered as he continued looking around from his new vantage point. “So? Your name?”

“Harry. Only been a dragon for three days.”

“Ah. And the White Witch?”

Harry snuffed a little, caught off guard once again by the white smoke that he exhaled this time.

“Easy with the smoke, please. Hard enough to breathe this high up.”

Louis was pawing at his long nose and Harry found it quite cute. For a human as a hedgehog, anyway.

“Sorry. Uh, White Witch?”

“Yeah. Don’t you know the White Witch?”

Harry shook his head and Louis sighed. Harry was finding himself less and less curious to see what his facial expressions looked like now that he had Louis. A hedgehog morphing its face into very human looks was amusing, but it was embarrassing enough for Harry to try to walk. He didn’t need even more to feel foolish about it.

“When I was turned, my family begged the Dark Wizard to turn me back. He refused, obviously, and said the only person whose magic was strong enough to reverse this spell would be the White Witch. Bad news for me, and you, I suppose, but at least there’s hope.”

“I was just heading north because I’d heard as a kid that’s where the fairy folk live and I hoped they’d be willing to help me.”

“Harry, no,” Louis said, looking horrified. “They will do nothing to help you. Don’t trust fairies. But I’ll do the best I can to help you find the White Witch. She’s been rumored to live in the North West of the kingdom on an island, though both the island and the witch are notoriously hard to find. And my mother says she’s even more difficult to convince to use her powers. I figure it is worth a shot, though.”

“Don’t really have any other options, I suppose,” Harry said solemnly. “I need to get back to my human form and get back to work. I can’t afford to lose my position.”

Louis looked sad for a moment, and Harry really did find it fascinating how expressive animals could be. Was it all animals that were this way, or just ones that originally were human?

“Yes. My family needs me and I’m not much help to them like this. It’s been too long already, so let’s go, my dragon friend.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis had never been so tired as he had been since being turned into a hedgehog. That being said, he hopefully would be feeling better now that he’d found Harry.

Harry could move far faster than Louis could, even with his poor coordination in his unfamiliar and new large body. Plus he provided much needed body heat while they slept and helped Louis feel far safer than he had on his own. He’d never thought dragons were warm creatures, their scales always made Louis expect them to be cold, but he was willing to reevaluate after his experiences with Harry. He wasn’t hot, but he helped Louis better conserve his body heat during the night, and that was all he needed.

After what had to be a full night’s sleep, Louis woke up with his nose twitching. As he woke further, it was the only part of him he could move easily because he had an entire dragon sleeping on top of him.

“Harry,” Louis wheezed. At this point it had to have been the lack of oxygen that woke him up. He needed to get out from where Harry was suffocating him with his arm. “Harry, wake up.”

Louis continued to try to wiggle and move, but his small legs couldn’t find a way to come out of the ball he’d curled into to sleep all those hours ago. He was so glad his friends from home couldn’t see him now. They’d always made fun of him for being small and scrawny despite the fact he could beat any of them when it came to wrestling or a fist fight, but this was far too much for his pride.

Louis’ lungs were properly burning now and his vision was starting to swim a little. “Harry,” he begged as loudly as he could as he arched his back as best he could while pushing up with his feet. 

Apparently that was finally enough to get Harry to stir, because his large arm, still eerily blue even in the pale morning light, immediately moved before his entire body jerked back against the tree they’d used as shelter.

“Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked, the fear causing his golden eyes to flash. Smoke was starting to lazily curl out of his nostrils as well, and Louis was becoming worried Harry would work himself up to breathing fire, which wouldn’t help anything.

“I’m fine, Harry. Please calm down, I don’t want to be burned to a crisp this early in the morning.”

Harry’s eyes widened further and he ducked his head as if ashamed. Maybe he was, but he didn’t have reason to be. It wasn’t his fault he had been turned into a massive, dangerous beast. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m awake now, though. Are you ready to move on? I think if we keep going we can make some good distance again today.”

Harry nodded and held his clawed foot out for Louis to crawl into so he could ride on Harry’s shoulder again. Louis still lost his footing from time to time, but he found it much easier to ride on a scaly dragon than to walk on his short legs the rest of the way to the witch.

“Do you think you can fly?” Louis asked once they’d found some plants that could work for breakfast and were on their way. “You’ve got wings. Have you tried using them?”

“No,” Harry said with a huff that Louis took to be laughter. “They’re tiny compared to the rest of my body. Beside, I haven’t quite figured out how to get them to flap or stretch out or whatever just yet. They just do whatever they want right now.”

Louis hummed as he watched them and Harry continued lumbering westward toward the mountains. The wings were large, from Louis’ perspective, but he supposed small compared to the rest of Harry’s body. They also looked almost leathery and were an accented gold color like the ridge that followed Harry’s spine from his head all the way to the end of his tail. 

“What do you think-” Louis was cut off when he was suddenly flung from Harry’s shoulder and flying toward the ground.

“Louis!” Harry cried. 

Louis couldn’t see much, the sky was rotating with the ground at an incredibly fast pace. “Please don’t let me die, please don’t let me die,” Louis whispered over and over as he did whatever he could to try to catch air with his small, round body. 

The ground had just come into focus and Louis squinted his eyes shut, waiting for impact when hands surrounded him and he heard a big crash. Louis felt it as well, but it wasn’t nearly as painful or injury causing as he had anticipated. 

When he opened his eyes, Louis found Harry had somehow managed to catch him in his clawed hands before falling to the ground.

“Louis?” Harry asked, incredibly high pitched for a dragon. Up until now his voice had been very low and rumbly, almost soothing, but it was anything other than that at the moment. “Are you okay? Did I kill you? Please tell me I didn’t kill you, I’ll never be able to forgive myself if you died!”

“You seem awfully worried about your friend and not at all over me. Thanks for that.”

Louis felt Harry’s body tense all the way to his hands and Louis called out, “Who are you?”

Suddenly Louis saw a brown and white bird’s head poking through the gaps of Harry’s claws. “Just a bird with a broken wing who was almost crushed to death. Obviously nothing important to your dragon friend, here.”

“Oh God, did I break your wing?” Harry asked, sounding horrified. 

Louis patted the roughened pads of Harry’s hands in an attempt to soothe him. He wasn’t sure it worked, but it was the best he could do.

“Nah, the wing stays broken no matter how long it’s been.” The bird’s head pulled back from Harry’s claws, probably to show Harry, but no matter where Louis moved, he couldn’t see the bird anymore. “I keep thinking it’s healing but as soon as it gets near there, it goes back to the way it was when I was first turned. I think it’s part of the curse. So does Liam.”

“Who’s Liam? And what’s your name, Bird Boy?” Louis called out.

An awkward squawk that Louis thought was probably a laugh came from the bird. “Bird Boy! I’m not sure whether to be offended or think you’re far better company than Liam has been so far. I’m Niall. And Liam is the mouse that’s hiding in the hedge over there because he was too scared to approach a dragon.”

“And I was right, wasn’t I? He nearly killed you!”

Louis really needed Harry to let him out so he could see the conversation as it happened. “Harry, can you please let me out of your hands, now? I’m safe, I promise.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Harry gently opened his hands and laid them as flat as he could manage so Louis could climb with as much dignity as a hedgehog was afforded out of his hands.

Louis ruffled his quills so they settled a bit more comfortably over him again before looking and inspecting the bird and mouse in front of him.

“So, you happen to run into an incredibly rude Dark Wizard recently?” Louis asked.

Liam gasped. He was a small white mouse with beady black eyes, but he seemed larger than Louis was comfortable with in his own small state. For some reason the bird with the broken wing, while far larger than he was, didn’t feel nearly as dangerous.

“Yes! Two weeks ago we were traveling to-”

Niall covered Liam’s head with his good wing, causing the mouse to sputter before apologizing in a slew of muffled words.

Unruffled, Niall said, “As Liam was saying, we were turned two weeks ago after an unfortunate encounter with a Dark Wizard. The same one, I would imagine, who also turned you two. We heard rumors of him terrorizing the area, but had yet to meet others like us.”

Harry nodded and said, “I was only turned a few days ago, and Louis just over a week. We’re on our way to the White Witch to see if she’ll reverse the curse.”

Niall hopped a bit in excitement and chirped, one of his wings outstretched in a way that it nearly hit Liam in the head again. “Yes, we are too! It’s been incredibly slow moving for us, with as small as we are.”

Liam bowed his head towards Louis. “I’m sure you understand.”

Louis rolled his eyes and agreed. “I was happy to have met this one. Maybe we can get a basket for us to ride in or something.”

“Oh, I could make a nest!” Niall chirped before half hopping, half flying away.

Louis watched him go before turning back to the mouse who have a bit of a shrug. “Just let him. He likes feeling useful. And his nest making has gotten rather good. We try to sleep in them at night.”

They got to discussing how they could keep the basket secured to Harry with the three of them inside when Niall came back a little later, dragging a large nest behind him in his beak.

Louis stared at the nest. He’d been considering having it hung around Harry’s neck, but with the size of the nest and the shallow edges, there was no way they’d be able to stay inside as Harry moved about, especially with as clumsy as the lad was.

“I thought we could tie it up above his wings,” Niall said once he’d dropped the nest. “I’ve found some vines I think should work for holding it on.”

“Okay, but how are we - a hedgehog, a mouse, and a large bird with a broken wing - meant to get it securely fixed on a rather large dragon?” Louis didn’t want to be the one to bring down everyone, but that really did seem the impossible task.

“Oh, I can see to that,” Niall said before turning to Harry. “As long as you agree that it’s okay.”

The dragon’s eyes flicked between the three of his small companions and then shifted awkwardly. “Uh. Yeah, if you can make it work where it’s safe for you three, then sure.”

The bird nodded and then turned towards the nest. He trilled, a soft song that was almost eerie in quality, and the nest began to rise of its own accord. It shifted through the air so it would rest perfectly above Harry’s wings.

“Okay, Harry. I need you to stretch your wings out to hold it in place until the vines are secured,” Niall instructed.

Louis stared at the bird, trying to figure out what he’d just witnessed. Was that magic? It had to have been, but the only magic that Louis thought could be done was by witches, wizards, and the fairy folk. As far as he knew, Niall was none of those, but then again… Niall was a bird. He could have originally been any of the above and Louis would never have been the wiser.

“I...I don’t know how,” Harry said. “I’ve not learned how to control my wings yet.”

“Just act like they’re one of your limbs,” Niall said confidently. “Think them to be outstretched and then they’ll just… do it!”

Harry closed his eyes and his nose scrunched up a bit just before his wings stretched out a few inches towards the sky.

“Did it work?” he asked, obviously convinced he’d done nothing.

“Good enough! You did great,” Niall said, proudly. Honestly, Louis was a bit too. Having an entirely new appendage like that in addition to the ones he already was having trouble with must have been very difficult. “Now keep still while I do this next part and let me know if it gets too tight.”

A sound that was entirely too similar to a slithering snake started up and Louis immediately began to run to Harry’s side. He wanted absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with snakes.

Soon enough, though, he realized it wasn’t snakes at all, but the vines that Niall had been talking about. They rose through the air and wound around Harry’s midsection and through the nest, holding it almost like a saddle for a horse.

“That’s brilliant,” Louis said, in awe. 

“Thanks,” Niall said, preening. “Now, move around a little, Harry. Does it feel secure but not too tight?”

Harry took a few steps in different directions before turning with an open mouth and bright eyes towards the large bird. 

“It feels perfect! Get in and see how it holds.”

Louis was not as certain about this plan as the others. 

“You two go ahead and I’ll get in last,” he said, trying to come off as being generous when really he was a scaredy-hedgehog. Forgive him if he didn’t immediately trust the nest making and magical powers of a random permanently injured bird and his mouse friend.

Harry seemed to know exactly what was going through Louis’ mind, though, and they’d known each other only marginally longer. Louis wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

He’d always prided himself on being able to cover his feelings and thoughts with a mask. His dad died and his mum remarried? Great. Having to move away from the only home he ever knew because his step-dad had lost his job and only been able to find another one in the next province? Excellent. Figured out he never wanted to just “settle down with a nice girl and give his mother some grandbabies” so he’d therefore always be a disappointment and live alone for the rest of his days? Perfect. Never better.

At least that’s what he tried his very best to show everyone. But it seemed that it took Harry mere observation of Louis in this ridiculous animal form less than two days to see through all of it.

Fine. Louis knew exactly how he felt about that, and it was incredibly nervous and vulnerable. Two things he tried to avoid with all of his energy.

Then again, that energy was currently being used for adventures like riding in a nest on the back of a dragon to find the storied White Witch. Louis figured he owed himself a little leeway considering the special circumstances.

“The nest isn’t moving, Louis! Come on up!” Niall called from above.

Louis was about to argue when Harry silently leaned down and offered his foreleg again, just as he had every time Louis had climbed up onto his shoulder since they met. He was a good lad. For a dragon.

Sighing a little and rolling his eyes, just to show his protest before doing such a stupid thing with virtual strangers, Louis went ahead and climbed onto Harry’s leg. Once he had scrabbled inside of the nest, he found it was the perfect height for him to hide, should he get scared, or stand on his hind legs and peek out above the edge of the nest. 

The latter was exactly what he and Liam did - with Niall happily sat behind them - for the rest of the day. The more they all talked (and occasionally fought regarding directions), the more comfortable Louis became with the motley crew of travelers they had gathered.

Louis was more pleased about it than he would ever admit.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“This is the third day in a row I’ve woken up crushed by you, Harold.” The familiar voice of Harry’s favorite companion was near wheezing as it woke him up. Harry quickly moved his arm away from where he felt the hedgehog wiggling, trying not to feel guilty for nearly killing him again, as Louis continued speaking. “I’m not sure how to get you to recognize that I am fragile and far smaller than you.”

“I wonder if he’s doing it subconsciously,” Niall mused from where he was curled up beside Liam in a nest of leaves.

Harry snuffed some smoke out before calming himself down and saying, “Of course I’m doing it subconsciously. I’m not trying to crush him on purpose!”

“No,” Niall said with a twitter that resembled a human giggle. “I mean dragons usually hoard their treasure and sleep on their most precious items to protect it. I’m just saying, maybe this is your inner self saying that Louis is your most precious treasure.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he had no idea if scales could show a blush, but if they did it was certainly showing now. He’d never had anyone speak with such open words regarding affection a man might have for another man, even in jest like he assumed Niall was doing now.

“I… I mean… I just…” Harry floundered over his words until Louis patted his foot a couple times in what was obviously meant to be calming.

“It’s alright, Harold. I  _ am _ a treasure. I’m glad you recognize that.” Louis offered a smirk before walking towards a tree to probably take care of his morning business.

Harry was going to die of embarrassment before they ever found the White Witch. If they ever found her. It felt like they’d been traveling for ages, but both Niall and Louis were sure they were almost there since they’d finally reached the mountains that supposedly encompassed the lake and island where she lived yesterday. Now it was just a matter of finding the correct lake in the correct valley, which Harry feared would be easier said than done.

“It’s okay to admit it if you do like him, you know,” Liam said quietly. “We know it isn’t widely accepted or spoken about, but…” the mouse shrugged a little. “I think that’s why the Dark Wizard turned me.”

“I thought you got into a fight or something,” Harry asked slowly. That was what Niall had made it sound like. Harry and Louis had found out last night that Niall and Liam had been together when they’d been turned, and Liam had seemed like an afterthought, but Harry had thought it was because Liam hadn’t let the Dark Wizard go after Niall had been turned.

Liam wiggled his nose a little and rubbed his tiny paw against his cheek in obvious discomfort. “Uh, that’s not exactly what happened, no. There were quite a few of us, but the others were left alone. I was singled out, and Niall thinks it’s because I was his head guard and best friend, but I think the Dark Wizard also knew about me.”

“Guard? You were Niall’s guard? Why did he require a guard?” 

Harry’s mind was filling with more questions the more Liam spoke. Louis had mentioned something about not trusting them as they fell asleep the first night after they’d met the optimistic bird and practical mouse, but Harry had disagreed. Now, though, it seemed they definitely had secrets they were keeping closely hidden and Harry wanted to know what they were and why they were so set upon not telling Harry and Louis.

Liam’s eyes widened and he began moving back towards where Niall was finally waking up and cleaning his feathers. “Just a turn of phrase. He obviously doesn’t require an actual guard.”

Harry had never heard such a phrase, but he would let it go for now. 

“Well. Thank you for sharing, Liam. I appreciate that.”

Liam nodded before scurrying behind a different tree to take care of his own needs before they took off for another day.

Harry returned to the clearing after his own needs were taken care of to find Louis and Niall talking quietly before Louis went jarringly quiet when he realized Harry had returned. They just stared at each other for a moment before Louis smiled again, breaking the spell that had somehow risen between them. Harry knew that he’d be changing the subject from whatever he had been discussing with Niall, but for now Harry was okay with it. After all, what was another secret when they obviously already had plenty between them at this point?

“Heya, Haz. Ready for another day of searching for the White Witch?”

“H-Haz?” Harry repeated, tripping over his words. “No one has called me that since I was a boy.”

Louis rolled his eyes while still somehow smiling fondly, and once again Harry had to ask himself how a hedgehog could ever possibly be as expressive as this boy was.

“Well, maybe that just means you need more people with a sense of humor and affection in your life, hm?”

Harry snorted a bit of a laugh and was happy to find that not a single wisp of smoke escaped. Maybe he was finally figuring out the whole dragon thing. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to use the knowledge for much longer, but he’d take it while he was still stuck this way.

“Maybe so.” Harry continued studying the hedgehog and found he was going to miss his sassy little friend once they found the witch and hopefully got turned back. Once that happened they’d have to return home and find out if they still had jobs to return to, ease their families’ worries, and get on with life again.

But, for now, Harry was incredibly glad he had run into Louis. He didn’t want to think about where he would be if he hadn’t found any of these three friends.

“Come on,” Harry finally said, making sure Niall and Liam were also listening now. “Climb on up into the nest and let’s get going. We’ve got a witch to find.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis was jolted from his daze. Harry had gotten much better at controlling his limbs and using his tail to help with balance over the last few days, otherwise Louis would never have been able to doze off in the first place. As it was, Louis tried to stay awake and watch the terrain change around them so he would have a better chance at making it back home after.

After. Louis sighed and looked to his side to find Liam was also asleep over the side of the nest while Niall had his head tucked beneath his wing. Apparently Harry had lulled them all off to sleep. That was fine. It left Louis more time to think about what would happen after they were turned back.

It had already been more than a week since Louis had “disappeared” from his job. He doubted his spot was being held for him. He’d worked hard to earn the position of apprentice to the village carpenter. He didn’t have many other skills to recommend him and he was near finishing his training and had been promised a promotion, taking over the position from his mentor when the time came. The carpenter didn’t allow tardiness or absence in his practice, though, and missing an entire week with no word whatsoever was not likely to leave Louis with his apprenticeship once he was finally able to return.

Louis began wondering about other villages near his own, but before he could consider too many options for where he might be able to look for work Harry’s voice broke the silence.

“I think I see a lake in the distance.”

Louis looked to his right where Harry had indicated and agreed. “It doesn’t look too far either. Think we have a chance of reaching there today?”

“Maybe,” Harry said, and Louis could tell by how slowly he said the word he was thinking about the rest of what he’d say. It was incredible how well Louis knew his companions after such a short time, and even more amazing how closely tied he felt to Harry. He knew next to nothing about the man, yet he still felt a sense of loneliness and sadness jolt through him when he thought of never seeing him ever again.

Before Louis’ thoughts could spiral with the knowledge that he had never actually seen Harry, at least not in his human form, Harry finally finished the thought he’d started before. 

“Yeah, maybe. It depends how rough the ground is between here and there. We’ve had it easy today, but the trees pick up as we get closer to the lake and that makes it more difficult for me.”

“Fair enough. Do you need a rest?” Based on the sun’s location in the sky, it seemed like Louis had taken a fairly significant nap. For all he knew, Harry had been walking the entire time without a break or water. “Should probably stop for some food soon.”

“I’m fine for now, but maybe when the other two wake up again we can.”

Louis blushed. “Sorry for falling asleep on you and leaving you to do all the work. I didn’t mean to leave you without anyone to talk to.”

Harry’s shoulders jostled a little in what Louis knew he meant to be a shrug. “It’s okay. I know you aren’t sleeping well since I keep accidentally rolling onto you in the night.”

“I don’t mind it, really,” Louis said quietly. He didn’t. He enjoyed feeling close to Harry and the thought that Harry might be doing it because his inner dragon is calling to him to protect his treasure and Louis is the only one he ends up trying to protect appealed to Louis more than he wanted to admit out loud. Maybe even to himself.

“Oh, sure,” Harry said, snuffing air through his nose in a funny imitation of a laugh. “I know I love waking up unable to breathe because a giant dragon is on top of me. It’s the best way to start a day.”

Louis laughed, still a little annoyed at the tiny squeaks that came out when he did. He couldn’t wait to have his own laugh back. “Okay, so I won’t miss that after this, but you are quite warm and I always did like a good cuddle. Growing up, my sisters often got scared and would come to my bedroll looking for comfort. I don’t sleep as well alone because of that.”

Harry was quiet, and Louis wondered if he’d said too much before Harry asked quietly, “How many sisters do you have?”

Louis smiled and looked at his furry paws. “Four,” he answered, keeping to himself that he wasn’t sure if he would ever see them again. He figured even if the witch didn’t change them back, that he could possibly return home as a hedgehog and his family would do their best to take care of him. 

He didn’t want to be a burden on them, though. Louis was the eldest, and after his step-father’s death it was up to him to protect and take care of his mother and sisters. He wouldn’t be able to do that and would essentially be leaving them to no hope but hard work and destitution for the rest of their days without him.

“Four sisters. That must be a full house.”

Louis smiled. “Yeah, it is. Full and noisy and always a little too warm, but it’s great too.”

“Do you imagine a home like that for yourself anytime soon? Have anyone special waiting for you or plans of a full house of your own?”

Louis’ heart skipped a beat a little. Harry sounded very hesitant in how he asked and Louis wasn’t sure what his reasoning was, but Louis knew he had to be careful how he answered for two reasons. One, he couldn’t have Harry knowing how attached Louis had become to him. And two, he didn’t know how Harry would handle knowing that Louis’ interests were not such that would allow him a house full of children, even if he did happen to find a partner. Most did not speak such things out loud for fear of what neighbors could do and what kind of attention would fall on their families. It wasn’t illegal, per se, but it also wasn’t easily accepted.

“Uhm, no one special, no. And I’m not sure, just like…” Louis huffed a sigh in frustration and went to run his hands through his hair before he remembered where he was and what he was. He settled for rubbing his paws on his face and into the quills nearest his face before finishing his thought. “I am afraid I’ll never have a house full of little ones, even if I did have someone special. Not in the cards for me.”

Harry didn’t respond right away, and Louis was okay with that. The silence didn’t feel uncomfortable, so he was happy to watch the trees grow thicker as Harry carefully made his way to the lake they’d seen earlier.

Louis was surprised, though, when after a few minutes of silence a paw touched his own. He looked to his side and saw Liam sitting there, his arm outstretched and a look of pride on his face.

“Good for you. I know how hard it is to admit such things.”

Louis studied his eyes. He couldn’t possibly… Did he understand because he also found himself looking to a future like Louis’? All Louis found was empathy tinged with a little fear and sadness. Yes. Liam did seem to know.

Nodding, Louis gave a smile and said, “Thanks. For everything.”

Liam left his hand there for a minute before pulling back and shifting back to where he’d been looking over Harry’s other shoulder and Louis had never felt less alone or understood than he did in that moment.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Wait. Do you three see what I’m seeing?”

Harry froze in his spot and looked around himself in surprise.

“There are lakes everywhere?” Louis asked skeptically. “How is that possible?”

“There was only one when we started in this direction,” Harry said, confused. “I don’t understand how suddenly there are so many.”

“It’s a trick,” Niall said, sounding bored. “An optical illusion used to throw off travelers and those seeking the White Witch. She doesn’t want to be found and her magic taken advantage of. She does this to ensure only those worthy find her.”

“I’m confused,” Liam said slowly. I only see one lake. Where do you see the others?”

Harry craned his head around in an attempt to look at Liam in surprise. “Are you serious? There are literally lakes in every high mountain valley visible to us right now.”

“I only see one. I don’t know why or what you’re all seeing, but I only see one.”

Harry heard Niall let out another trill of happiness before he said, “We have our navigator. Liam’s heart is pure and worthy enough to find the White Witch. We are so glad you’re here with us. Follow Liam’s guidance, fine dragon friend!”

“I don’t see why my heart is any more pure than yours,” Liam muttered. “After all, you  _ are _ the-”

“Which one’s the real lake, Li?” Niall interrupted, almost immediately followed by Liam squeaking in surprise.

“Yeah, it’s a real mystery why Niall’s heart didn’t allow him to be the one able to guide us,” Louis teased.

There was the sound of some scuffling in the nest as it wobbled on Harry’s back. He wasn’t worried about losing it, but he did need to know which direction to go and the sun was starting to get dangerously low in the sky. If they didn’t find the White Witch soon, they’d have to be looking for someplace to stay the night.

“Hey, can you please let Liam guide me so we don’t miss our chance to find the witch today?” Harry asked, trying not to be too rude. After all, these three were his new friends. He didn’t want to make any of them angry.

“Sorry, Harry. Go for it, Liam. I’m just going to keep pretending I can wrestle this ridiculously large bird who can’t even  _ fly,” _ Louis said.

Niall squawked out, “How rude! You’re going to pay for that!” 

Harry barely heard Liam squeak out his instructions over the other two and their shenanigans. 

“There’s a cluster of three pine trees just to the left of the mountain ahead of you. Do you see them?”

Harry looked where Liam indicated. “Yes,” he said. “What about them?”

“The lake is just past them.”

Harry blinked trying to clear his eyes. He knew he had a hard time seeing items that were still, but water was always moving and he had no problem seeing light reflected off the surface of the other lakes. Where Liam was indicated didn’t have a lake at all.

“There’s not a lake there,” Harry said, confused. “Almost every other direction I look I see one, but not there.”

“Well, that’s the only one I see, so if we’re going to the one I can point out then you’re just going to have to trust me.”

That was the most firmly Liam had spoken since they’d met. Harry didn’t know him very well, but he did know that Liam had never given him reason to think he would lie.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Harry said quietly before starting to move towards where Liam was guiding him.

“It’s okay. I think we’re all just ready to find her and see if she’ll help us.”

Harry sighed and silently agreed. 

It didn’t happen until Harry had lumbered past the three old, tall trees Liam had pointed out earlier, but suddenly it was like Harry had walked past a barrier and a gorgeous, clear, and serene lake appeared in front of them.

“Wow,” Harry heard Louis say from the basket. “That was… wow.”

Harry nodded as he looked around. The water was an almost perfect reflection of the blue sky punctuated by an occasional wispy cloud and the fir trees that bordered the lake. The elevation was high enough and the trees thick enough that, other than the mountains that nestled the lake, the others weren’t visible immediately. It felt as if the lake, the trees, and the small island holding still more trees and a single wooden home were all that existed in the world.

“This is the lake, isn’t it? We don’t have to keep looking. That’s her house on the island.” Harry may have asked the question, but he felt with a surety he didn’t understand that it was the right place. They’d found the White Witch they were looking for.

“It is exactly as described in all of the stories I’ve heard,” Niall said, sounding breathless himself.

“Okay, that’s great and all, but how are we supposed to get to her?” Louis’ question had Harry looking around and realizing the same thing. They had no way to reach her. “The island she dwells on is in the middle of the lake and we don’t have a way to get there. Not sure about you guys, but we don’t exactly seem like a group well suited to swimming.”

The group sat in silence as they considered it.

“Do you think you could fly?”

Harry had assumed that Liam was asking Niall if his wing was healed enough at this point for him to chance it, but it was only when Niall didn’t responded and Harry turned his head that he realized the question was being directed to him.

“Me?” he asked for clarification. “I’ve gotten better at walking, but I’m not anywhere close to ready to fly.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked. He sounded kind, but also as if he didn’t believe Harry. “Have you tried it?” 

Harry closed his eyes and hung his head. If it had been anyone other than Louis he easily could have lied, but for some reason he didn’t have the heart to even try lying to him.

“No, I’m not sure. But I also don’t trust myself to try and not endanger all of you.”

Harry felt small feet on his shoulder and he realized Louis had climbed out of the nest to sit on Harry’s shoulder. He stroked Harry’s neck gently before saying, “You need to learn to trust yourself more. We trust you, all of us do. I think you can do it.”

“It’s true,” Niall chirped. “But would you like us to get out of the nest to try it on your own first?”

Harry considered it for a moment. Knowing himself, he’d fail without the pressure of keeping them safe. He needed the fear of hurting them to be able to push him harder. 

“I think I’m going to try it just here above the ground first. If it works then I can see about getting us to the island.”

Saying the words made his stomach flip in a way that had Harry worrying he might be sick. What had he just agreed to? Because these three incredible people trusted him, he could be taking them to what could be their deaths.

“It’s okay. We believe you can do it,” Louis whispered before climbing back into the nest.

Harry wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t want to let them down. He would give it his best shot.

“Okay, Harry,” Niall called. “We’re ready when you are.”

Harry nodded and looked around. There was some clear land to his left. If he just got as close to the treeline on his right and got some speed up by running first, maybe he could try it.

“You can do this, Harry. I think it’s your destiny.” Liam said it with such clarity and conviction, Harry couldn’t help but believe it too.

He walked over to the trees and stretched out his wings. He hadn’t used them for their purpose since he’d been turned, but he had been experimenting with moving them on purpose and such. He had confidence he could get them to flap as needed, but he wasn’t sure they were big or strong enough. It was worth a try, though.

A deep breath, a mental count to four, and then Harry began to run before jumping and spreading his wings. He caught a burst of wind just as he jumped, and suddenly his wings engaged and began to move almost of their own accord.

Was he… flying?

“Woohoo!” Niall crowed from the nest. “Look at you go, Harry! You’re flying!”

“I told you! I knew you could do it!” Louis called. 

Harry looked in surprise as the ground stayed below them, not getting further away or closer. He thought about going towards the island, and the wings did as needed to point them in that direction.

“Here we go,” Harry said, as they began to cross the lake. The water looked cold but also welcoming and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if that was also due to the White Witch and one of her illusions.

Harry would have enjoyed it more if he wasn’t feeling his wings start to give way from exertion. They weren’t quite to the island yet, but Harry did think they could make it if his wings could hold out just a little longer.

“It’s going to be close,” Harry warned. “Get ready to jump out if needed. My wings aren’t strong enough for longer flight yet.”

The others voiced their understanding and Harry put all of his focus and energy into his wings, willing them with everything inside of himself to last just long enough to get them to the dwelling. After that, hopefully he wouldn’t have wings for much longer anyway.

One of his wings seized and Harry yelped, “Hold on!” as he felt himself go sideways just as they were reaching the shore. 

Within seconds his side crashed against the ground and he lost all control. A sharp pain ripped through him as one of his wings was surely broken, but he didn’t care as long as he didn’t roll onto his back and possibly crush his friends. He needed to do everything in his power to make sure they were still safe, even as his own body was skidding and crumpled on the rocky land.

Once he finally came to a stop, Harry focused on his breathing and once he got that under control and didn’t feel like he was going to whimper from the searing pain that was emanating from his wing, he opened his eyes.

“Are all of you okay? Still up there?” Harry asked, worried he wouldn’t get an answer at all.

“Yeah, we’re here. We’re all okay, but your wing, Harry!” Louis’ voice cracked. “Oh God, we’ve injured your wing.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Harry said. “It was entirely my fault. I was just worried about you three. Want to climb on down now?”

“Careful of that side. I know the pain of a broken wing,” Niall said as he instructed them to climb down on Harry’s left side in order to avoid the injury. 

Once they were all standing on the rocks, Liam finally asked the question Harry had been wondering himself.

“So, do we just knock?”

“There’s no need. What kind of witch would I be if I didn’t know someone had arrived at my sanctuary?”

Harry’s head whipped to the house where he saw what was most certainly a man. His looks fit his voice, tones of smooth caramel weaving through his voice as well as his skin, his eyes practically glowing yellow in the waning sunlight. His hair was jet black save for the streak of pink near his ear, and everything in Harry was drawn to him in ways he didn’t fully understand.

“Are you the White Witch?” Niall asked, awestruck, followed almost immediately by Liam’s voice calling out a name Harry didn’t recognize.

“Zayn?” Liam was making his way towards the White Witch, or the person Harry could only assume was the White Witch, and the rest of them remained silent to watch them.

“Who knows me by that name?” the man asked, looking surprised and wary. “It’s been years since I’ve gone by my birth name.”

“Gods and stars, it is you,” Liam said with awe. “I never knew what had happened to you! I thought you’d died. I…”

Liam’s voice was cut off, sounding almost choked, and the White Witch’s eyes grew large. “Liam?” he asked, sounding breathless. “Liam Payne?”

Liam had finally reached the White Witch, causing the man to bend down with his hand outstretched. Liam quickly climbed into it and the witch lifted him up.

“I would recognize you in any form in any life we were fated to meet,” the man said, seriously. “Who did this to you? What brought you here to find me when you didn’t know it was I you would meet?”

“It was the Dark Wizard,” Niall answered. “Liam was defending me once I’d been turned and was also forced into the same fate.”

The witch looked up from Liam for the first time since he’d called his given name, looking at Niall with contemplation.

“And what did you do to anger the Dark Wizard, my prince?”

Harry turned to look at Niall with surprise and found Louis had done the same.

_ “Prince?” _ Louis squeaked out.

Niall gave a bow, which was remarkable for a bird at all, much less one with a broken wing. “I simply would not give him the information he sought. He wanted it in order to harm my people, and I wouldn’t stand for it.”

The White Witch gave a solemn nod to the bird before turning to Louis and Harry. “And what of you two?”

Harry stayed silent as Louis explained what had happened to him. “He was attempting to take my family’s only horse. It’s not a young horse or even one that can be ridden. We simply use him for work around the small farm my mother works. We need him. I stood in his way.”

The witch narrowed his eyes before saying, “He still took the horse.”

Louis didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to. His silence said it all.

“And you?”

Harry felt ashamed. He hadn’t done anything noble or brave as all of them had done. “I got in his way,” he mumbled.

Niall snorted a laugh. “So he made you even larger?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah. He was already angry and I’d just been getting more water to cool the horseshoes we were working on and…” Harry shrugged. “I didn’t even say anything to him before I was suddenly like this and trying to get away from any person possible to not scare anyone.”

“He takes advantage of your greatest fears.”

Harry looked back over to the witch who had started petting Liam.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“Liam wishes to to be strong and a fighter. His greatest fear is failing in this as it is his job. He was then turned into a small creature unable to defend itself much less others in most situations. Louis is similar. He wishes to care and provide for his family, but as a hedgehog it removes all ability for that and instead adds to the burdens of those he loves.”

The witch paused before looking at Niall and Harry.

“Niall fears living up to his potential and being held back from doing what he believes he can due to outside circumstances and was turned into a bird with a perpetually broken wing. And Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes wishing the witch would just get it over with and say it.

“Harry fears hurting people. He fears being in the way and causing fear in others. Harry is a gentle and pure soul in a similar but different way to Liam, in that he cares the most for everyone around him and not for himself. Thus, being turned into a dragon.”

That… didn’t make his fears sound so baseless and ridiculous. Harry didn’t mind them being described in that way.

“I always knew you were good at heart. From the moment I met you,” Louis said softly as he curled up on Harry’s foot.

Taking a deep breath, the witch stood up straighter. “I would imagine you wish to return to your human forms now. I will do this for you and then we will dine and sleep. Tomorrow we all have a long journey to return home.”

He placed Liam on the ground in front of him and before he did anything, looked at them one by one and said, “You may call me Zayn. It has been too long since I’ve been reminded of my past, and it is clear my presence is once again needed in the kingdom. That is the name I wish to go by rather than my title, so please respect my wishes in this regard.”

By the time he was done speaking, Harry noticed all of the others around him had one by one been changed from their animal selves to their human forms. Harry suddenly felt dizzy and he closed his eyes until a moment later when it stopped as abruptly as it had started. With no fanfare at all, Harry had finally been turned back.

“Harry?” 

The voice was familiar, but still so different from how it had sounded when he’d last heard it he could hardly believe. There was no chance it was the same person he’d known all those years ago.

But as Harry turned, his suspicions were confirmed. The man before him was almost too beautiful to look at directly now that colors were back in full force again.

“Oh my God. I didn’t know it was  _ my _ Harry I had found out there in the woods!” 

Suddenly Harry had an armful of the man his best childhood friend had become. They used to be inseparable before Louis’ mother had remarried and moved the family away. It had been over ten years since they’d seen each other and now, thanks to the hand of a Dark Wizard, they had finally found each other again. Harry was overwhelmed, but only in the best of ways. He’d given up hope of ever finding Louis again, but now his heart was full of happiness to hold him in his arms again.

“Louis, I can’t believe it. You’re here!”

“Come, let’s take the reunions inside. We have much to discuss and a storm has been coming and I no longer care to keep it away.”

Zayn waved them to his front door and it was only then that Harry noticed he was holding Liam’s hand tightly in his own.

Yes, they had much to discuss indeed.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Wait, Shawn? As in works in the stables Shawn?”

Louis smiled and looked at Harry fondly as he attempted to reshape everything he had learned to take in the new information.

It turned out that Harry had never suspected Niall of being the prince despite working as one of the royal blacksmiths because while Niall was the prince’s first name, he went by the more regal sounding Prince James. 

“Yes. We have to keep it quiet for obvious reasons, but did you ever notice that talk around the castle had stopped regarding having me married to neighboring kingdoms’ noblewomen?”

Louis giggled as Harry’s face continued to morph from one look of awe to another.

“I’d always assumed that was because you had chosen your future wife and weren’t ready to announce it yet,” Harry said as if in a daze.

Louis really needed to shut down how much emotion he was showing on his face, but he still couldn’t believe he’d found his best friend and that it was the very same person he was falling in love with as they were traveling the countryside as animals.

Not that he was in love with Harry. But it could be something that happened very soon if they spent much more time together.

“Louis, where are you from?” Liam asked gently, starting a side conversation as Harry and Niall continued to talk about Niall’s partner. “You’re the only one that is not from the area surrounding the palace.”

“Well when I was young we did live there, actually. But when my mother remarried, her husband found better work in a neighboring village so we moved away and I had no way of reaching out to Harry. Until now.”

“And what do you do?” 

Liam was so earnest, but his question caused Louis more anxiety than he wanted to let on. “Well, I was training to be a carpenter, but I’ve likely lost that position now.” Louis wanted to say more, but he knew he couldn’t do that without adding stress to the others, so he kept it to himself.

“What is worrying you most, Louis?” Zayn asked kindly. “There is a great weight on your shoulders.”

Louis gave a wry smile before finally saying, “My mother’s second husband also passed, so I’m not sure how I’m going to support them now.”

“You’ll come work at the palace as well, obviously,” Niall said. “Can’t have you and Harry separated now that you’ve finally found each other again. Besides, it’s safe with us.”

Louis was about to ask for clarification on the safe comment, but Louis kept quiet as soon as he saw Harry’s blush. They could figure things out later, especially if it truly was safe with them.

“Thank you, my prince,” Louis said, with a smirk. He already knew how much the formality bothered Niall, and he would use it to his advantage as much as possible.

Louis was about to speak again when Zayn stood suddenly.

“I’m sorry to rescind my offer of sleep, but we must be going. Immediately.” Louis wanted to ask more questions, but he could tell by Zayn’s face that he wouldn’t answer any of them. “I am needed and you have no way away from here without my assistance, I’m afraid.”

“That’s alright,” Liam said, resting his hand on Zayn’s wrist until Zayn turned his hand in order to twist their fingers together. “If you’re needed, we’ll do whatever we need to in order to make sure you get there.”

Zayn gave Liam the first smile Louis had seen come across his face that night before guiding them all to stand in the clear middle of the room. As soon as they’d all joined hands, Louis felt a slight tugging sensation radiating from his hands and before he knew it, they were in the courtyard of the palace.

“Wow,” Louis said in awe. He’d never been to the palace, but he also had never known there was a way to travel as quickly as they just had thanks to Zayn’s abilities. There was a lot he was learning.

“Niall, you’ll keep them protected. The danger is greater than I realized and I must go help,” Zayn said with certainty. “Your grandmother taught you her ways, yes?”

Niall nodded and without any further words, Zayn disappeared.

Liam muttered a quiet, “He never grew out of that habit, then,” before turning to Niall and putting his hands on his hips. “Wait. What did that mean?” Liam sounded sharp for the first time since they’d met. Then again, maybe he’d tried before, but he’d been a mouse. “What ways would your dear old grandmother have taught you?”

Niall looked at Liam for a moment before he sighed and asked, “Did you really not wonder how I was able to build those nests or make those vines fly about and secure themselves to Harry’s back?”

Liam’s mouth opened and closed for a moment before he said, “I’d forgotten about that. How were you able to do that?”

“My grandmother was a talented witch. My mother didn’t get any of her abilities and neither did my brother, but I did so she taught me some of her ways.”

Before Liam could respond, a tall lanky man with dark hair came running through the courtyard yelling for Niall before jumping into his arms and kissing his face.

“I’ve been so worried. When the soldiers returned without you and Liam, I was so sure you were dead. No one would tell me anything!”

The man continued spewing his worries and fears as he kissed every inch of Niall’s face and Niall tried to soothe him. Louis thought it was very sweet and was enjoying the affectionate display when a hand entered his own again.

Louis looked up at Harry, who was already smiling down at him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispered.

“Good. How about we go write a letter to your mum and sisters? Get them to join us here. We can have everything figured out by the time they arrive.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Let’s tell them to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did, please consider leaving kudos and comments to help me smile and not feel ignored hehe I would also very much appreciate it if you would share my fic post, which can be found [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/175721691273/what-needs-to-be-done-10k-by-lululawrence-harry).


End file.
